thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kootra
'''Jordan 'Kootra' Mathewson '''is a Creature, that is known for his intense smell (read trivia) and his knowledge of the Unreal Engine. He plays with many different Creatures in many different games. Bio Jordan was born in Montana and then moved to Scotland. After about five years out of the United States, he moved to Colorado. Kootra grew up being a pyromaniac after his uncle had bought him some fireworks. Before making videos, Kootra was an assistant greenskeeper at a golf course. Kootra began his Youtube career with a few Call of Duty 4 machinimas that were viewed on Machinima's main channel. He then continued to make a few Halo machinimas, such as Warthog Training and Suppressor. Kootra then got into video editing and graphics, such as lens flares and 3D Modeling. He has been known to make machinimas using the Unreal Development Kit (UDK) which is the develpoment kit for the Unreal Engine. Jordan then got into commentating games such as Left 4 Dead and Modern Warfare 2. He then later got a Machinima Respawn contract, he then met other directors, one actually living close to him, and started playing with them. He is currently married. Kootra still lives in Colorado now. Jordan recently came back from finishing his secret Machinima project in LA, which ended up being a music video for The Crystal Method, viewable here. Main Games These games are games that Kootra frequently plays. Not all of them are included *Mass Effect 1-2 *Minecraft *Left 4 Dead 1-2 *Team Fortress 2 *Counter-Strike *Call of Duty *Halo *Killing Floor *Mount and Blade: Warband Machinima Some of Kootra's more popular machinima. *Madness Series *Reprisal (Unfinished) *Happy Mother's Day *Contrast Police *Payload (Unfinished) *Dr. Stevie Why (Unfinished) Catchphrases and Quotes *"Wha-che?" *"MLG" *"Dumb" *"Brown" *"What the brown?" *"Cats." *"Gotta be kiddin' me." *"Creature" *"Creature Cats" *"Hey guys what's going on? This is Kootra here" *MLG Hyperventilation* *"Are you kiddin' me?" *"You dumb!" Facebook, Twitter and Livestream *Facebook *Twitter *Justin.TV (Livestream) Trivia *Kootra is obsessive of game structures, such as static meshes and lens flares. *Kootra is also obsessed with the Unreal Engine, and has made many Machinimas in it via the Unreal Development Kit. *Kootra is one of the original Creatures, and in one episode of Creature Talk, referred to himself as the "Alpha Creature". *The joke about Kootra's smell began in this video of Nova's. Video *There is a definition of Kootra on Urban Dictionary. Link *Kootra takes offense when others say that he used to be a caddy, not a greenskeeper. *The name "Kootra" was made by Jordan when he was thinking of a name that sounded something from Star Wars. *Before he started using "Kootra" as his youtube name he went by the allias of "Spartacas280", but that was only for a short time. *Both Kootra and his Fiancee are both avid St. Louis Cardinals fans and during Creature Talk and his videos the topic is brought up to the annoyance of his peers. *Kootra prounouces words differently sometimes, e.g. Zambie instead of Zombie or Snipper instead of Sniper. *Kootra hasn't swore in his videos so far and is the only Creature to not have. *As of the fifth of November, Kootra is a happily married man. Related Articles *Wrex *Kootra's Fiancé *Kitten Shepard Category:Creature